Primer amor, Última ilusión
by Phoenix Black - Reborn
Summary: Porque alguna vez fuimos felices juntos. Porque ella merece saberlo todo, tenerlo todo de mí. Porque la amé desde el día que llegó a mi vida y me hice cargo de su felicidad. BiancaXArmand. Regalo para: Alphabetta.


_**Disclaimer**_: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: _**Los Juegos del Hambre**_. Aquello que reconozcan del universo de los libros es de ella, el resto mío.

* * *

><p><em>Este One-shot es un regalo para Alphabetta, está inspirado en el tercer capítulo de mi fic Reto de los 75 One-Shots y lo realicé por su sugerencia de un fic con los personajes de ese episodio. La historia inicia en un Panem "Pre-Días Oscuros". Espero que te guste nena, es mi manera de dar las gracias por tu tiempo para leer mis desvaríos y por tus bellos reviews. <em>:3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Distrito 1<strong>_

_**Armand Rossi – 18 años.**_

* * *

><p>Antes de yo nacer, mamá ya trabajaba de cocinera en la mansión de los Simonetti. Una casa enorme, asentada en la cumbre de una colina, rodeada de amplios jardines y con un establo en el extremo sur, que albergaba a dos hermosos caballos. Fue la única casa que conocí y a la que un día juré nunca más volver. Los patrones de la casa eran tres: Vittorio, un viejo de casi sesenta años, dedicado a la orfebrería, gruñón y amargado que corrió a sus hermanos menores años atrás, cuando ellos no quisieron someterse a su dominio; Grace, su esposa y la pequeña de ambos: Silver. Una criatura que a pesar de tener tres años menos que yo, sabía bien como herir y manipular a los demás. Una niña, que para mí era un monstruo que disfrutaba de salirse siempre con la suya con el apoyo de su padre.<p>

Mi mamá y yo compartíamos una pequeña habitación que era apenas más grande que aquella que les servía de despensa a la familia. También compartíamos la pequeña cama, en invierno nos dábamos calor mutuamente, en verano nuestro sudor se entremezclaba sin dificultades. Y cada noche, mientras me quedaba dormido, podía sentir como silenciosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, yo fingía no darme cuenta, porque no lograba entender. No conocía las razones de su tristeza. No teníamos mucho pero, al no conocer nada distinto, me conformaba con mi suerte.

La señora Grace Simonetti era otra alma afligida que merodeaba en esa casa. Ansiaba darle un hijo varón a su esposo, y así se lo comentaba a mi mamá cada vez que el viejo se iba a su taller en el centro, pero no podía concebir tras un problema que tuvo al alumbrar a Silver, el cual había ocultado a Vittorio para que no la dejara.

Por esas razones las mujeres eran, en definitiva, seres a los que no podía comprender, menos aun cuando lloraban.

Muchas cosas cambiaron en mi mundo cuando ella llegó. Bianca. Una criaturita tan linda, bondadosa, risueña y totalmente diferente a la otra niña que yo conocía. Una niña que cambiaría mi perspectiva respecto a las mujeres, una chica que llegado el momento me complementaría a la perfección.

El día que llegó a la casa estoy seguro que debía dolerle la cara de tanto sonreír, no era para menos, la había adoptado la familia Simonetti y ella, que nunca había tenido a nadie, ahora tendría unos padres y una hermana.

O eso pensó.

La felicidad realmente no le duraría mucho. El viejo Simonetti y su niña nunca han sido bondadosos. Eran secos y directos, siempre en pos de sus propios intereses, pero Bianca no podía siquiera sospecharlo. Aunque legalmente la llevaron a su casa como su hija, sólo era un juguete más y un capricho para complacer a Silver.

_– Sólo serás su acompañante y deberás obedecerla._ – Le recalcó Vittorio la primera noche durante la cena.

Y juro que esa noche pude haberme ahogado con el mar de lágrimas de Bianca, aunado al de mi madre en nuestra alcoba y al de la propia señora Grace.

Silver era otra historia y en la dura mirada que le dedicó a Bianca se adivinaba que no tenía bonitos planes para ella.

Mamá y yo dormimos juntos apenas unos días más pues el viejo decidió que ya no debía dormir con ella, que ya era muy mayor para eso, así que nos puso a Bianca y a mí en otra habitación. Cerca de la de Silver para que estuviéramos siempre disponibles para que su chiquilla se divirtiera a nuestra costa.

Desde ese momento me esforcé por hacer sonreír a Bianca, ella llenó mis días de miles de momentos mágicos, en los que nos ocultábamos de Silver, la pequeña tirana como ella le decía, con la simple intención de hacerla rabiar, aun cuando muchas veces nos ganáramos una paliza del viejo Vittorio por nuestras travesuras.

La peor de todas fue una noche, un par de años después, en la que nos escabullimos casi desnudos en la despensa y nos enharinamos desde el pelo hasta los pies, dejando un verdadero desastre por todo el camino hasta el cuarto de Silver, en el que entramos sin hacer ruido, para luego despertarla con lamentos y asustarla al punto que orinó la cama... Sus gritos no se hicieron esperar y el viejo nos castigó dejándonos sin comer dos días enteros, encerrados en la habitación. Valió la pena, aún hoy lo siento así. Las carcajadas y camaradería que teníamos ella y yo nos hicieron soportar el castigo con orgullo y si no repetimos la broma fue porque mamá nos obligó a prometer que dejaríamos de tentar al viejo y a Silver, que prácticamente tenían potestad sobre nuestra vida.

Pasaron más años y Bianca y yo aprendimos a sobrellevar nuestra suerte, éramos adolescentes pero aún entonces Silver quería que nos comportáramos como sus muñecos parlantes. Para evitar meternos en problemas con el viejo, a quien los años habían amargado más y más, nos turnábamos para escondernos de ella y así sobrellevar la dura carga que era la mocosa Simonetti.

En ese tiempo, los rumores de la rebelión de los distritos dejaron de ser sólo eso y se convirtieron en hechos concretos, numerosos habitantes del distrito se unían a la horda enloquecida que superaba con creces los esbirros del Capitolio: Quemaban casas, arrasaban negocios enteros y se enfrentaban a los guardias sin miedos, sin nada que perder.

El viejo, preocupado por sus bienes y su status de vida, había desalojado su taller en el centro y permanecía encerrado en su estudio la mayor parte del día. La institutriz de Silver había dejado de ir a la casa (por lo que no había un minuto de descanso para mí ni para Bianca) y la señora Grace se refugiaba en casa de su madre para no oír las constantes regañinas de Vittorio (quien daría por finalizado el matrimonio si para finales de año ella no se embarazaba, al igual que si al término del embarazo nacía otra niña).

Un día, mientras era mi turno de ocultarme de Silver, me metí en el estudio del viejo Vittorio y al cabo de un rato él y mamá entraron discutiendo a la habitación contigua. Entonces escuché a mi madre, por primera vez totalmente fuera de sí, gritándole:

_– Por más que intentes jamás embarazarás de nuevo a tu mujer. Nunca… nunca tendrás al hijo varón que anhelas, porque despreciaste al nuestro, puedes jurarlo, Vittorio_.

La escuché decirle que él no se merece más hijos, por lo que me ha hecho a mí. Por despreciarme. Porque soy su primogénito. Y me enteré que si de él hubiese dependido nuestra suerte, habríamos muerto de hambre, pues quería echarnos. Fue la señora Grace, cuando supo que mamá estaba embarazada y que el padre no quería saber de la criatura (sin sospechar que el bebé era hijo del mismo tipo dormía en su cama), quien se negó a echar a la calle a mamá. Al viejo no le escuchaba siquiera rechistar, algo muy impropio, sobre todo cuando es quien lleva la voz de mando en esa casa.

Ese día conocí mi historia y me llené de ira. Contra él. Contra el hombre que me engendró y que toda la vida me trató como un miserable recogido al que alimentaba por caridad. Y contra mamá por permitirme vivir en la ignorancia todo este tiempo. Por decirme tantas veces que debía estar agradecido con la familia por las migajas que me regalaban. Por no decirme la verdad. Por tener que enterarme así.

Ese día me prometí que jamás volveré a aceptar algo que viniera de ese hombre. Él no representa nada en mi vida. Ofuscado, rabioso, decepcionado salí de mi escondite con la intención de irme de allí definitivamente, y en el camino vi a Bianca salir de la habitación de Silver, llorando amargamente porque la endemoniada mocosa le había cortado una de sus trenzas.

– Nos vamos de aquí, Bianca. Hoy mismo.

– Vámonos. – Secundó Bianca de inmediato, sin siquiera parpadear, sin dudar. Sin ir a buscar nada. Y tal como estábamos salimos, sin llevarnos nada.

Tomados de las manos nos fuimos de la mansión con la intención de no volver más. Ambos unidos por el dolor, por la rabia, ambos juntos en la adversidad. Ambos sintiendo que sólo nos teníamos a nosotros. Ambos dispuestos a morir y matar por el otro. En aquel momento, mirándola avanzar a mi lado, decidida y fiera al mismo tiempo, fue que me di cuenta como nos habíamos amado durante tanto tiempo sin siquiera darnos cuenta. Y la estreché en un abrazo que habría deseado no terminara nunca. Y besé sus labios con el ímpetu y la inocencia de quien nunca lo ha hecho antes. Y entre risas y lágrimas nos seguimos alejando.

Pasamos semanas enteras bordeando los lindes del distrito, buscando la forma de escapar de lo que para nosotros era una inmensa prisión, hasta que nos convencimos de que era imposible salir y decidimos escondernos para no ser encontrados por los Simonetti o por mamá, la situación en el distrito era tensa, con los más pobres rebelándose contra los que detentaban el poder, por lo que poca gente hacía caso a dos muchachos famélicos, así nos refugiamos en un mercado de frutas que había quedado abandonado tiempo atrás.

Aquel invierno fue el más crudo de todos los que recuerdo, pues era el primero en el que no contaba con la calefacción de los Simonetti, la sensación de frío era avasallante, formábamos hogueras con los restos de madera que encontramos en el lugar y nos arropábamos con un entretejido de sacos de arpillera que no ofrecían mayor calor, yo abrazaba a Bianca muy cerca de mí y no podía evitar recordar los días que mamá me abrazaba de la misma manera. Ahora era yo quien lloraba, de rabia e impotencia. En esas primeras semanas no pude decirle la verdad de lo que me llevó a huir de la mansión, cada vez que lo intentaba la rabia me corroía y por no querer que Bianca me viera llorar nuevamente me detenía.

Una de aquellas frías noches Bianca me contó que Silver me celaba y que no soportaba que yo no tuviera ojos más que para Bianca, por eso le había cortado el pelo aquella tarde. Yo reí de las ironías, del capricho que finalmente el viejo no podría cumplirle a su hijita malcriada. Y también le confesé a Bianca lo que me llevó a huir. Todo lo que había escuchado a mi mamá gritarle a Vittorio y cómo había descubierto que el viejo era más miserable de lo que parecía, que mi madre me había engañado. Que Silver y yo éramos hermanos.

Bianca se quedó sin palabras por unos momentos. Pero después estalló, me dijo que no debí abandonar a mamá. Me gritó que era un malcriado y un desagradecido. Que no valoraba la suerte de tener a mi madre junto a mí. Que mamá era humana y como tal cometía errores y que yo no era nadie para juzgarla. El corazón se me partió en mil pedazos ante ese arrebato de rabia y creí que me dejaría. Pero finalmente al verla llorar, entendí por qué decía lo que decía. Ella no tenía mamá. No tenía a nadie. Sólo me tenía a mí. Lloré con ella, la abracé, le prometí que volvería a casa a buscar a mamá y que después ya veríamos que haríamos. Le pedí perdón por mi estupidez y la estreché entre mis brazos. Consolándola. Había cumplido ya trece años y era, por poco, casi tan alta como yo. No dormimos mucho después de dejarnos desbordar por las emociones y al alba nos encaminamos de regreso a la mansión.

Pero sólo hallamos cenizas. La casa entera había sido saqueada y quemada hasta sus cimientos. Anonadados recorrimos los escombros de lo que había sido nuestro hogar. El establo, bastante alejado del edificio que había sido la casa, no parecía haber sido atacado. Rogué encontrar a mi madre escondida allí y soltando por primera vez la mano de Bianca corrí hasta allá.

Pero no encontré a mamá. Quien estaba allí, entre el heno y la paja, con un vestido azul hecho jirones y gruesas marcas de lágrimas entre el hollín que cubría su cara, era Silver. Mi hermana. La mocosa tirana. Aquella que disfrutaba haciéndonos infelices. Pero nada de lo que había hecho antes me impidió acercarme y abrazarla con fuerza, entendiendo totalmente su pérdida, resignándome a la vez a no encontrar a mi madre. Sollozos y más sollozos sacudían a la niña que me devolvía el abrazo con las mismas ansias, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Bianca, que me había seguido hasta aquí, se arrodilló a nuestro lado y se unió al abrazo. Ahí estábamos los tres, unos niños prácticamente, unos huérfanos abandonados por los dioses. No tenía duda que mamá, Grace inclusive Vittorio, habían perecido entre las llamas, de lo contrario estarían con la niña. Silver se negaba a hablar, por más que Bianca y yo le preguntábamos qué había pasado.

Y así nos fuimos los tres, tratando de no mirar atrás y de buscar la manera de sobrevivir. Pero SIlver jamás volvió a ser la misma, estaba retraída siempre y no volvió a hablar. Y un día desapareció, no supimos más de ella. Bianca y yo superamos poco a poco nuestra pérdida y aunque muchas veces estuvimos cerca de morir de hambre, logramos resistir hasta el final de la guerra. Jurando estar juntos para siempre, sin saber que nuevamente el destino designaría una suerte diferente para ambos. Un tratado, un castigo impartido por el Capitolio, que me obligó a separarme de mi Bianca.

Pero regresaré a su lado. No la dejaré sola más nunca.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y bien, te gustó?<em>**

**_Nos estamos leyendo._**

**_P._**


End file.
